1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of image denoising comprising local motion vectors and method of generating motion vector data structure thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
While the object to be photographed is moving during the photographic process that the user tries to take a photograph of the object, the conventional image process can merely determine the motion of the object in accordance with the global picture plane. Therefore, the data for the conventional image process to determine the motion of the object is inaccurate. In addition, because the data for the conventional image process to determine the motion of the object is not accurate, the conventional image process does not have good performance when undergoing the denoising process of the image.